1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door hardware, and, more particularly, to an interconnected chassis for a lock set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lock sets have long been available that include an interconnected lock assembly, wherein actuation of an interior operator, e.g., knob or lever, simultaneously retracts both a latch bolt and a dead bolt. Such a lock assembly may be found in both commercial and residential environments. In one such lock set, a series of gears, e.g., a rack, is used to effect the simultaneous operation.
In another such lock set, for example, a slide is positioned between the actuation mechanism of the operator and the actuation mechanism of a turn piece connected to the dead bolt, wherein the slide may be spring biased in a plane of travel of the slide. Assembly of such a lock set, however, may be complicated by including chassis components that are riveted together.
Furthermore, some lock sets may be limited by their configuration to a particular escutcheon and/or operator, and thus, limit a customer to a particular escutcheon design and/or operator type.
What is needed in the art is an interconnected chassis for a lock set that addresses the above-identified problems.